Appropriate Adult
by Tokyoarmin
Summary: Eva is Daniel atlas' Appropriate adult. She has to be with him at all times during interrogation. She isn't allowed to have any feeling for any defendants but Daniel is different. He's magical.


I got this idea from a show funny enough called appropriate adult were a man (fred west real life serial killer) becomes obsessed with his appropriate adult. And all the law in this is based upon England's law I dunno anything really to do with any other countries law just England's as I am an English law student.

You can have an appropriate adult if you have what the court says a 'Mental disability of the mind' this can be anything from depression to schizophrenia and it is in place for people who may struggle to get there point across on what they are wanting to say. The appropriate adult will help them answer any questions and they are normally a guardian, or social worker. In some cases having a mental disorder can help you as you can be liable for manslaughter in a murder case instead of murder as you are unable to control your own mind. This was Daniel atlas' plan. Pretend your crazy and maybe just maybe you will get manslaughter.  
It all got out of hand and the trick didn't work causing him to panic grabbing the gun that laid upon the floor and firing it in the nearest direction. He wasn't going to risk going to jail for 20 years for robbery and he was willing to do anything to prevent getting caught. But them gun shots and the sound of a lifeless body hitting the floor made him freeze in fear. Next thing he knew handcuffs were on his wrists and he was being dragged to the nearest cop car.  
He had examination after examination trying to test him to see what was wrong with him. With his false mental disorder. He didn't care if he was being insensitive to anyone really suffering with mental problems it was the difference between a 12 year sentence and a 25 year sentence. For murder the minimum is 15 but shooting a police officer sends the years up.  
He tried not to think about how long he was going to get for the robbery. 15 years for armed robbery so at least he didn't go in with guns otherwise the rest of his life would have been spent looked up in a jail cell.  
They deemed him insane thinking that he may have been a sociopath. Intelligent with a charm about him, untrustworthy, lack of sex drive, lack of nervousness, unable to love ect... The list went on and as it went further and further he started to believe that it wasn't a like that he might actually be a sociopath, but he ignored it shrugging it off as a google search suggestion.  
He tapped his foot on the floor playing around with the chains that were attached to the table and his wrists. He looked around the room sighing slightly at the pale cream walls and the massive fake mirror staring him in the face. He smiled slightly at them. They were properly watching him making sure he doesn't disappear.  
Disappearing I couldn't do getting out of these handcuffs though... Already done.  
She bit her lip hard. It was her first time doing this and she was a little bit to nervous. She peered through the screen to look at him only to notice him smiling straight at her. Her eyes widened in horror gasping a little bit.  
"What is he being questioned on?" She asked quietly a small croak in her voice. A police officer turned round to her looking her up and down before muttering "murder and robbery, he killed a police officer and robbed about 14300 pounds"  
She felt herself stop breathing for a second as she tried to process the information. She turned back to look at him, watching him throw playing cards round the room and place directly in front of him on the table. Each card swirling round and round effortlessly.  
"were did he get the cards? That's amazing"  
"He fucking who deni we take the cards off him he magic's them back up again out of him air. Probably keeps them up his arse or something... We have given in taking them from him" he police officer sighed, her eyebrows knitted together in confusion but she decided not to question it.  
Her name was Eva she decided to do this in order to help people. She wanted to help victims who had been hurt she never thought she would have to also talk to the people causing the pain but here she was walking into the room of a man who she was told was insane and often outrageous calling people out and being rather arrogant.  
"Finally you all took a while!" Daniel moaned as they walked in. Eva approached him nervously sitting down quietly.  
"who is this?" He pointed to her watching the guard tenses up.  
"Your appropriate adult" the officer called slamming his hands down on the table. Daniel looked at her quickly watching her face expression and noticing her lips tremble slightly.  
"I don't need her"  
"Yes you do you a sociopath your required to have an appropriate adult you can't fight it she's staying she will help you if you struggle okay?" His look turned sour as he glanced at her one last time.  
"fine".


End file.
